The End Of Our Wait!
by Claudia Boo
Summary: - Não posso viver sem vocês! – exclamou enquanto que retirava uma kunai de sua bolsa e a cravava em seu peito caindo no meio dos dois shinobis mortos. – Por fim… Chegou o fim da nossa espera! Apesar de ter demorado, o time estava por fim junto outra vez!


**The End Of Our Wait**

Corriam cada vez mais velozmente.

O vento frio cortava incessantemente nos rostos dos shinobis.

Os corações batiam descompassadamente e as respirações mantinham-se irregulares.

- Está perto! – exclamou um shinobi moreno que montava imponentemente o dorso de seu cão.

Aquela frase apenas fez o grupo apressar cada vez mais a corrida desenfreada.

Esperaram aquele momento tempo de mais…

Mais uma vez o focinho do animal indicou-lhes sabiamente o paradeiro da pessoa que tanto procuravam.

- Naruto… - sussurou a kunoichi de cabelos róseos. Ela estava preocupada com o amigo e companheiro de time… O reencontro iria abrir feridas para os dois que ela esperava nunca ter aberto.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Sakura-chan! – tentou acalmar o loiro olhando-a com serenidade. Mas a dúvida e mágoa nos seus olhos era bem visíveis… - Nós vamos trazê-lo de volta!

Aquele resto de esperança fez com que todos aumentassem ainda mais a velocidade da sua corrida.

Agora eram perfeitamente confundidos com o vento tal era a velocidade que austentavam.

Um latido do animal fez com que eles parassem numa clareira.

- Lindo Akamaru! – felicitou o dono fazendo pequenos carinhos no pelo do seu animal.

De frente para o grupo de shinobis encontrava-se a pessoa que eles tanto procuraram junto com seu time. Eram apelidados de time Hebi.

- Sasuke! – chamou o loiro com a raiva crescente em sua voz.

- Vejo que trouxeste a escolta toda dobe! – exclamou Sasuke jocosamente.

A verdade é que todos os seus amigos estavam ali para tentar leva-lo com eles… Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee… Todos os 11 de Konoha estavam presentes!

- Sasuke… - chamou baixinho Sakura. Ela tinha medo do que poderia acontecer… Da última vez que se encontraram, Sasuke tentou matar Naruto.

- Volta! – suplicou Naruto.

- Porque haveria de fazer isso? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Já completou sua vingançazinha ridícula… O que espera conseguir mais? Mais dor e ódio dos que se importam consigo? – rematou Naruto tentando manter o controle das suas emoções. Não se conseguia acalmar com Sasuke agindo como se ele não fosse nada.

- E quem é que se importa comigo? – perguntou Sasuke rindo… - Você? A Sakura? – disse olhando para a kunoichi que nesse momento se encontrava lavada em lágrimas agarrada a Naruto. – Vocês são apenas um bando de fracos…

Sem se conseguir controlar mais, Naruto partiu para cima de Sasuke dando inicio a uma batalha demasiado feroz para ser protagonizada por dois amigos.

Ninguém se atreveu a separá-los…

Aquilo era algo que tinha de ser resolvido pelos dois, e que não dizia respeito a mais ninguém.

Não se conseguia distinguir os shinobis que outrora foram grandes amigos por entre a destruição provocada pelos jutsus de cada um…

Apenas se ouviam os gritos desalmados de Naruto pedindo para que Sasuke ouvisse a razão.

A partir daí ninguém percebeu muito bem o que aconteceu…

As únicas coisas que foram capazes de ver, foram os corpos moribundos de Sasuke e Naruto no chão.

- Porquê teme? Porquê? – perguntava Naruto rastejando até Sasuke que jazia deitado a seu lado.

- Não sei… - respondeu olhando para o shinobi ao seu lado – Desculpe! – foi a única coisa que disse antes de perder as forças que lhe restavam e morrer.

Antes de seguir o mesmo caminho que o seu amigo, Naruto conseguiu ver a kunoichi de cabelos róseos correr até ele desesperada… Depois tudo ficou negro.

- Não! – exclamava Sakura banhada em lágrimas – Não posso ficar sem vocês!

O resto dos shinobis apenas assistiam comovidos à cena que se desenrolava perante os seus olhos.

Nunca pensariam que a kunoichi iria tomar a atitude que tomou.

- Não posso viver sem vocês! – exclamou enquanto que retirava uma kunai de sua bolsa e a cravava em seu peito caindo no meio dos dois shinobis mortos. – Por fim… Chegou o fim da nossa espera!

Apesar de ter demorado, o time estava por fim junto outra vez!

FIM

**A sério acho que nem vale a pena pedir por reviews! **

**Não ficou com o resultado que esperava, na minha cabeça desenrolou-se de uma maneira muito diferente, mas espero que mesmo assim gostem!**

**Claudia Boo, BEIJOS**


End file.
